redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Felldoh9219
--LordTBT Talk! 00:57, 14 May 2009 (UTC) hello! May I be the second to welcome you to Redwall Abbey!! Do yo like reading Fan Fiction? if so, Click here, mate. It'll take you to a list of my favorites. Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 01:00, 14 May 2009 (UTC) And may I be second to Welcome you too!! [[User talk:Princess Raina|'Squirrel Princess Raina']] Hi! Thanks for welcoming me :) Yes, I sometimes read fan fiction. --Felldoh9219 01:04, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Hey! Welcome to the Redwall Wikia, Felldoh- your virtual Abbey. ;) Like SM said, check out that user page for some Great fics, and feel welcome to ask her or anyone else around here questions if need be! See ya around! Chris Yo, Whassup people? 01:29, 14 May 2009 (UTC) (PS) and don't forget to fill out your User Page so we can get to know you a bit better! ;) A few useful links! Hollyfire's User List How to make a customized signature, by Sambrook teh Otter Welcome to Redwall Wiki!--Martin II Talk! 01:52, 14 May 2009 (UTC) So, Martin the Warrior's yer favorite Redwall book, eh? Return to Noonvale A sequel to Martin the Warrior. Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 03:23, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Wow! Great story! I can't wait to read the rest of it! Now I want to write one . . . Felldoh Talk!--Felldoh9219 15:59, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Lord Brocktree is teh earliest Redwall book, but you haven;t mentioned it on your user page. And MTW has spoilers for Mariel of Redwall and the Bellmaker, if you pay close attention to teh frames. Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 16:39, 16 May 2009 (UTC) PS do yo want to be alerted for updates for RTN? Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 16:39, 16 May 2009 (UTC) I thought Lord Brocktree was the earliest book, but on Brian Jacques's official website he said that Martin the Warrior came first and that Lord Brocktree came after Marlfox and before Taggerung. go to redwall.org click on About Brian then on Q&A and scroll down and it's one of the first questions on the page. Sure i'd i like to know when it's updated! Felldoh Talk! --Felldoh9219 03:32, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Well, you know how n Martin teh warrior Aubretia told teh sotry in framing sequences? The frame for Lord Brocktree is around Marlfox, but the story itself is set before Martin the Warrior Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 03:56, 17 May 2009 (UTC) ah that makes sense Felldoh Talk!--Felldoh9219 16:15, 17 May 2009 (UTC) By the way, great job on Return to Noonvale! I read it this afternoon :) Felldoh Talk!--Felldoh9219 22:43, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Thank you. Will updae when I finish my outlin Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 22:46, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Update Return to NoonvaleLady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 18:22, 20 May 2009 (UTC) OMIGOSH!!!!! my absolute Fave redwall Characters are Folgrim and Felldoh too! (exactly in that order!) I have a couple of fanfic on my blog page that might interest you! O.O one is about Felldoh, the other is about Fol, so if you want to check it out feel free! do you do requests? just askin..--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 03:08, December 6, 2009 (UTC)